Times Martha's phone rang
by DutchLady
Summary: Basically what it says on the tin. One-shot.


_Something that I wrote to pass the time, because I'm having a serious writers block with my new story. This is lame and stupid and not even worthy of your time. But why did I post it you ask; I have no idea. Enjoy all the same. _

* * *

The first time Martha's phone rang it was Francine. She had forgotten that the Doctor had her daughter's phone.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I haven't changed the number in my phone yet."

"Oh, it's okay Francine… so how's everything going?"

"Busy… you know how it goes."

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Sorry again, Doctor." Francine said.

"It's alright… bye." The Doctor replied.

"Bye."

Both hung up.

* * *

The second time Martha's phone rang it was Tish. She immediately started babbling.

"It's weird Martha. I don't know how it happened. I mean…"

"Tish…" the Doctor tried to say.

"… I was just taking to the man and the next I knew the man was kissing me. I didn't even know his name! The man just put his lips on mine. I'm telling you…"

"Tish…?" the Doctor tried again, but the young woman didn't listen.

"… the kiss was epic. And God, he was so… so… sweet. He had these nice eyes and these nice dark brown curls."

Tish stopped to take a breath and the Doctor seized his chance.

"Tish!" the Doctor yelled.

There was a silence on the other end of the line.

"Doctor…?" Tish whispered.

"Hello…" the Doctor whispered back.

And Tish started babbling again. "Oh God… I'm so sorry. I thought I was talking to Martha. You must think that I'm an idiot." From the sound of her voice he could tell she was flustered.

"Tish…!" the Doctor yelled again.

"Yes Doctor?" Tish said.

"It's nice to hear your voice again," the Doctor said kindly.

"You too," Tish said warmly.

They talked for several minutes and then hung up.

* * *

The third time it was Martha who called. She just wanted to say 'Hello and thank you for getting me the job at UNIT'.

* * *

The fourth time Martha's phone rang it was again Martha who had called. And the young doctor was crying. Only five minutes after the Doctor had hung up, he had landed the TARDIS in her hallway and the two of them were sitting on the sofa both clutching a cup of tea; and Martha was still crying.

The Doctor just let her cry, until he found out why his friend was crying.

In between the last sobs he learned that her friend Julia Swales had died in a car accident.

The Doctor remembered her; Julia had been a medical student along side Martha in the hospital where he and Martha had met. The girl had been brave after the initial shock, but not as brave as Martha.

After Martha had settled a bit, the woman had been exhausted and had fallen asleep. The Doctor had carried her to her bedroom and after removing her shoes the Doctor had put his friend in bed and had let her sleep.

When Martha had re-emerged from her bedroom the Doctor was sitting on her sofa, with his feet on her coffee table; he was fast asleep.

Martha sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The fifth time was an actual emergency.

Turns out the Sontarans had invaded.

* * *

The sixth time was again an emergency.

This time Davros and a couple million Daleks had stolen planet Earth.

* * *

The seventh time it was the Doctor who called Martha.

"Mind if I pop in?" he asked.

"No, of course not! I'm at my mum and dad's house. Dinner is on the table, why don't you join us?"

The Doctor agreed and had a nice and not at all uncomfortable time with Martha and her family.

Martha wondered why the Doctor had called her. He seemed a bit sad to her, as if the only thing he wanted to do, deep down in his hearts, was have a good old fashioned cry.

After a while the Doctor did tell what was bothering him. He addressed the entire family.

"If your out and you spot Donna… don't do anything, and certainly don't approach her. Because she won't remember you and if she does, she will remember me and then she will die."

It came out cold and detached, but Martha could tell that underneath that calm exterior the Doctor was hurting.

"Why…?" Martha asked carefully.

"Because I had to wipe her mind completely; she had all my knowledge running through her head and it was killing her. I couldn't let that happen."

The Doctor fell silent. His hands were resting on the table and his head was bowed. Suddenly Martha noticed a tear had splashed onto his clasped hands. Not saying anything, not needing to, Martha went over to him and held him; he was shaking. From the corner of her eye, Martha noticed that her family left the room, giving them some privacy.

The Doctor continued to cry on her shoulder. Martha rubbed circles on his back, soothing him. It seemed to work because he calmed down, extracted himself from her embrace and looked her in the eye.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Any time," Martha whispered back.

* * *

The eighth and final time it was Martha who called the Doctor and she asked him something that made his lonely hearts beat faster.

Two hours later, Martha was settled into the TARDIS once again and the duo was on their way to New New York to check up on Brannigan.

* * *

_Why did Martha go back to the Doctor and travel with him again? I have no idea, it just seemed a nice way to wrap this story up. _


End file.
